Oscuridad
by Parsel
Summary: Hermione se ve asaltada por pesadillas a las cuales no puede darle respuesta. Las mismas terminan dejando rastros en ella al despertar. Eso, sumado al hecho de que Harry últimamente se estaba comportando de modo extraño, hacen de su séptimo año un martirio. A veces, la oscuridad se convierte en un refugio perfecto para los héroes.


_Sintió sus manos tocándola, acariciando cada parte de su piel mientras su aliento chocaba contra su cuello. Sintió su falda ser levantada levemente, a medida que el chico tras ella dejaba más y más de su piel al descubierto. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose muy excitada ante la lentitud con la que lo hacía. Ansiosa, esperó. _

–_Hermione–susurró una voz ronca. Ella gimió, apretándose un poco más contra el cuerpo detrás suyo. Él la volteó y entonces, cuando ella vio su rostro… _

_Gritó. _

–¡Demonios!–maldijo Hermione, mirándose las piernas, enredadas entre las sábanas, y suspiró. Otra vez ese sueño, ese maldito sueño. Aunque a ella le gustaría mejor llamarlo una pesadilla.

Cuando su carta de Hogwarts había llegado, ella se había sentido muy feliz de poder terminar sus estudios en el colegio. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Necesitaba graduarse, y luego comenzar una carrera. Obviamente, su propósito principal era trabajar en el Ministerio, para así poder conseguir un mundo mejor. Un mundo en donde todos fueran iguales, y obtuvieran los mismos derechos.

No obstante, lo que menos se imaginó era comenzar a ser bombardeada con esos sueños subidos de tono, que la hacían ruborizar cada mañana al levantarse.

–¿Hermione? ¿Todavía no estás despierta?–la voz extrañada de su amiga, Ginny, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Como Ginny sí había continuado con sus estudios durante el séptimo año al que Hermione no se presentó, ahora estaban en séptimo juntas.

A veces no sabía si eso la alegraba, o la molestaba. Pensar que ya debería estar trabajando, y no haciendo un año "más", le irritaba demasiado.

Por suerte pudo convencer a Harry de continuar sus estudios, aunque por desgracia Ron no había seguido el mismo camino. Alegando que su hermano lo necesitaba, Ron se había ido a trabajar con él a la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Nada había sido fácil después de la muerte de tantas personas, entre ellas, Fred.

Probablemente lo que más le molestaba a Hermione, era lo pegota que estaba Ginny con Harry este año. Y el hecho de que Harry la aceptaba solo por sentirse culpable, no hacía más que empeorarlo.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a estas situaciones. Después de todo, entendía el dolor de la familia Weasley, habían perdido a un miembro de su familia, pero… a veces sospechaba que su amiga pelirroja se aprovechaba "un poquito" de la situación.

La morena no se engañaba, Harry también sufría. Había perdido todo, y ahora mismo, estaba sin rumbo. Después de la guerra las cosas estaban en paz, sí, pero sólo porque ya no habían asesinatos en masa ni secuestros. Por lo demás, pareciera que dentro de cada uno de ellos, la guerra siguiera provocando daños a sus vidas, a sus sentimientos y forma de ser.

–¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?–miró a la pelirroja abrir las cortinas de su cama y, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, se arrastró fuera de la cama y comenzó a prepararse.

–Estaba pensando, sólo eso–respondió algo desanimada. No es que no quisiera a Ginny, sólo que al ser tan diferentes… Hermione sentía a veces que, mientras que a ella la guerra la hizo dura, decidida, a Ginny sólo la hizo caprichosa. Como si el mundo le debiera por su sufrimiento.

–Es raro que te levantes tarde, tú siempre a las siete ya estás desayunando–añadió, mirándola de forma escrutadora. No le prestó mucha atención mientras se iba a higienizar al baño.

–Sólo me quedé leyendo hasta tarde, eso es todo–respondió finalmente, algo seca, mientras se colocaba un suéter encima y, sin peinarse en absoluto, salió rumbo a la Sala Común.

–¡Espera, Hermione! Que si te fui a ver es porque quiero que hablemos de algo–sonrió. A Hermione le dio mala espina, la sonrisa de la pelirroja era demasiado radiante. –Anda, ¡vamos!–la arrastró nuevamente a la habitación y Hermione suspiró pesadamente.

Abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente cuando vio un conjunto de encaje frente a ella, Ginny sosteniéndolo orgullosa y sonriente. –¿Qué... qué se supone que es eso?–preguntó, extrañada.

Ginny levantó una ceja, interrogante. –¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Vamos, Hermione! El 14 de febrero se acerca–dijo finalmente, como si con esa gran explicación ella debería saltar emocionada, comprendiéndolo todo inmediatamente. La pelirroja rodó los ojos, exasperada–Merlín, Hermione, no puedes ser tan lenta para algunas cosas. Para ser tan inteligente…–criticó. –Es para Harry, obviamente. Estoy segura que me pedirá para salir y…bueno… por fin terminaremos haciéndolo–susurró lo último, claramente segura.

Por un momento, la morena pensó que esa no era la actitud de alguien que estaba tan deprimida como Ginny lo hacía notar todo el tiempo. Después de ese pensamiento se sintió ligeramente culpable.

–Supongo que… está bien. Si es lo que ustedes quieren–se encogió de hombros, algo contrariada ante la idea de ella y su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué te pasa? Sé que tal vez Ron no está aquí, pero podría ir a Hogsmeade para que se vean–sugirió, alzando las cejas pícaramente. Por dentro, Hermione contó hasta diez.

–Sabes que Ron y yo no estamos juntos–suspiró, cansada de decir una y otra vez lo mismo.

–Uy, qué humor más malo tienes hoy–se quejó su amiga, y Hermione decidió que tenía que salir de esa habitación, que de repente se sentía diminuta.

–Me voy a la biblioteca–musitó. Ese día tenía clase de DCAO, y luego de eso, Runas Antiguas, pero nada más. Así que salió precipitadamente hacia la biblioteca, escapando de la pelirroja. No vio cuando salió de la Sala Común y terminó chocando a Harry, que parecía algo confundido. Sus lentes cayeron al suelo y se rompieron.

–Disculpa, Harry, es que iba distraída–dijo, mientras de un movimiento de varita reparaba las gafas de su amigo y se las entregaba. Harry le sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto apagada. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó un poco más para verlo de cerca y vio que estaba ligeramente rojo. –¿Estás enfermo?–preguntó, molesta. Harry sólo volteó su rostro hacia otro lado y se alejó, murmurando vagamente una excusa mientras salía de la Sala Común.

Hermione alzó una ceja, interrogante, y lo siguió. Lo encontró caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo. –¡Harry!–gritó, haciendo que éste se detuviera y se diera la vuelta. Le dio una sonrisa un tanto forzada, que no hizo más que preocupar a la morena. –¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?–exigió, agarrando a Harry del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

–Sólo estoy cansado, Herms, sólo déjame… sólo déjame solo–suspiró, sus hombros caídos y sus ojos brillosos. Vio sus nudillos colorados y enseguida lo entendió.

–Vamos, acompáñame a la biblioteca. Tengo que buscar unos nuevos hechizos para contraataque, para la clase de hoy–explicó, comenzando a caminar hacia la biblioteca y esperando que Harry la siguiera.

Lo vio seguirla en silencio, y no se molestó en intentar sacar temas de conversación.

Pasaron así, una hora o dos, buscando hechizos, hasta que la hora de la clase llegó y tomaron apresuradamente sus cosas para ir rumbo a clases.

El profesor nuevo no era del todo bueno, pero hacía lo que podía. Obviamente no había participado en la guerra, porque era asiático, así que cada clase era una lucha para no quedar en ridículo ante adolescentes de diecisiete y dieciocho años que ya habían estado en una pelea de verdad.

Hermione se había dado a la labor de entrenar a Harry en las clases y fuera de ellas, para que éste fuera capaz de conseguir su admisión a la Academia de Aurores. Así que era de esperar que ambos estuvieran juntos en toda la clase de DCAO, y eso para ella estaba bien, aunque secretamente Ginny estuviera lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

¡Honestamente! Harry y ella habían sido amigos durante más de siete años, y eso no era algo de lo que Ginny tuviera derecho a ponerse celosa. Después de todo, ella y el niño–que–vivió solo eran amigos.

Cuando el profesor llegó, ya todos se encontraban dentro esperando. Solo que no fue el profesor quien entró a la clase, sino una araña enorme. La misma apenas los vio, se lanzó hacia ellos. Sólo que no llegó, pues el profesor Brezelius la detuvo con un hechizo burbuja, provocando que la araña rebotara a través del salón. A Hermione le pareció una demostración de muy mal gusto.

–El hechizo que les enseñaré hoy, se llama _Resilit Bulla. _El giro de la muñeca debe ser ondulado, desde arriba y hacia abajo, y de derecha a izquierda. Las ondulaciones no deben ser demasiado hacia los lados, sino siguiendo la propia mano, de tamaño pequeño–siguió con la explicación, aunque Hermione ya sabía ese hechizo, igualmente prestó atención, a diferencia de Harry que, en ese momento era atosigado por Ginny, la cual le hablaba y acariciaba. Rodó los ojos cuando los vio, aunque notó el rostro ausente de su amigo.

–Ahora necesito que practiquen este hechizo, pero no en sus compañeros, sino en los hechizos que estos les lancen–los miró fijamente a todos, esperando que entendieran.

Hermione alzó una mano, inmediatamente. –Pero profesor, ese hechizo es exclusivamente para elementos físicos, no para otros hechizos–frunció el ceño, la confusión mostrándose en su rostro.

–Los hechizos son una manifestación física de nuestro poder interno, señorita Granger. Pueden ser encerrados dentro del hechizo burbuja. Ahora por favor, en parejas de dos practiquen–hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y salió de la sala.

Sus ojos buscaron a su compañero de siempre, y cuando Harry la miró, sonrieron ambos en acuerdo mutuo.

Pero, cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, fue detenido por la pelirroja y su mirada de "estoy sumamente triste y necesito atención", y Harry entonces le envió una mirada de disculpa. Bufó, levemente molesta, y se decidió a que practicaría sola.

Y así pasó toda la clase lanzando hechizos e intentando que el tiempo le diera para poder encapsularlos.

Cuando salió de clases, lo hizo rápidamente. Estaba molesta, no podía negarlo. Aunque no tenía derecho, no podía evitar el enojarse cómo Ginny se aprovechaba de la bondad y culpabilidad de Harry para atarlo a su lado.

Cuando entró a la Sala Común, se sentó en uno de los sillones y abrió un enorme libro de Runas Antiguas, para ponerse a estudiar y dejar de andar pensando tonterías.

–¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?–su amigo sonaba preocupado cuando la vio, y ella no se había dado cuenta realmente de la hora que era. Parpadeó repetidas veces, y de repente saltó del sillón, tumbando el libro de Runas Antiguas a su paso.

Maldijo entre dientes y buscó frenéticamente su varita para realizar un _tempus_. Las diez de la noche. ¡Eran las diez! Había perdido una clase.

Gimió frustrada. –Me perdí la clase de Runas Antiguas–se lamentó. Harry la miró un rato largo, sin decir nada. –¿Qué sucede?, preguntó finalmente, harta del silencio.

–¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?–sugirió, mirando hacia otro lado. Oh… el entendimiento vino a ella. Harry estaba tenso esos días, probablemente porque aún llevaba sobre sus hombros el dolor y la culpa de la guerra, las muertes. Así que asintió, y entonces ambos se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad encima.

–Es increíble, ¿no crees? –comentó, su voz un susurro que se perdía en el pasillo oscuro del colegio.

–¿Qué cosa?–Harry caminaba silencioso, sus ojos fijos mirando a la nada. Lo extrañó por un momento. A aquel chico inocente y rebelde. Pero cambió. Todos lo habían hecho.

–Que hace unos años entrábamos los tres perfectamente bajo la capa, pero ahora cuesta cubrirnos a los dos. Y eso que falta Ron–bromeó, aunque Harry no sonrió.

–Tengo dieciocho años, y tú diecinueve, después de todo–se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, vamos, Harry. Cuéntamelo–dijo Hermione, codeándolo bajo las costillas. Harry suspiró.

–Es sólo que… Hermione, la guerra terminó pero sigo sintiéndome presionado. Todos esperan que sea ese heroico chico que derrotó a Voldemort, cuando ambos sabemos que mi participación fue totalmente pequeña en comparación a las grandes mentes maestras que lo planificaron todo–se refería a Dumbledore y Snape, evidentemente–Y luego está el asunto de Ginny y… la familia Weasley perdió un miembro de su familia. Por mi culpa, Hermione, ¡mi culpa!–su voz sonaba desesperada.

Habían llegado ya a la Torre de Astronomía, así que no se sorprendió cuando Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Sus ojos verdes se veían devastados debajo de esos redondos anteojos.

–Todos esperan que me case con Ginny, que me una a la familia Weasley y tengo miedo de estar precipitándome…–a mitad de la oración se quebró, sus hombros temblaban y sus puños estaban apretados. –¡Estoy cansado de ser el chico–que–vivió!–gritó al final, descontrolado.

Hermione lo observó, callada. Solo escuchándolo.

–Y entonces, con la única persona que no debo ser alguien que no soy, con la única persona que no me siento presionado… eres tú, Hermione–suspiró, su espalda apoyándose contra la fría pared de la Torre. Algo en su mirada no era como siempre, como ella estaba acostumbrada. Algo en esos ojos que conocía desde hace siete años, no era igual.

–Entiendo eso, Harry. Somos mejores amigos, siempre hemos estado ahí para el otro… y sé, entiendo, que no te sientas bien. Hemos compartido tu carga, tu mochila, pero sigue sin ser lo mismo. Siempre has tenido que ser tú, el que se enfrentara al final con Voldemort, cara a cara. Siempre has sido tú el responsable, aunque realmente no tuviera que ser así, te han impuesto la carga desde los once años–se acercó, sus manos se apoyaron en los brazos de él y lo miró, intentando transmitirle algo. Hacerlo sentir un poco mejor. –Sé que, además, extrañas a Ron. Por mucho que lo intente, yo sigo siendo aquella que prefiere estar entre los libros y no soy él, no soy como él, y… no sirve de tanto mi apoyo como el de tu mejor amigo, pero Harry… debes estar seguro de que pase lo que pase, te apoyaré… te apoyaremos–se corrigió, pensando en Ron.

Harry solo la miraba, sus ojos la hacían sentir que miraba dentro de lo más profundo de su ser.

–Decidas lo que decidas hacer, tienes mi apoyo–continuó.

–No sé si quiero seguir así con Ginny–murmuró entonces, suspirando pesadamente. –Es decir, ella y yo no tenemos nada… se lo dije, pero luego sale con la muerte de Fred y yo… Hermione, no sé cómo aliviar este dolor, esta culpa que siento–la miró con sus ojos brillosos, atormentados.

–¡Eso es muy injusto! Ella no debería estar obligándote a estar con ella, esto no te hará feliz, sólo te destruirá, Harry–espetó, completamente enfadada. Sospechaba lo de Ginny hace semanas, pero… el hecho que le confirmaran, sólo la hacía sentir peor.

Harry la observó detenidamente por un rato, y luego habló: –¿Sabes qué es lo peor?–susurró, desviando la mirada hacia el bosque prohibido.

–¿Qué?–preguntó, mirando hacia donde él miraba. El bosque, tan oscuro y profundo… era imposible determinar dónde terminaba, o qué exactamente había dentro de él.

–Creo que ya estoy destruido–susurró.

Hermione suspiró. –Creo que todos lo estamos, Harry… es como cuando realizas un reparo sobre un objeto que se rompió. Ese objeto vuelve a verse igual, pero… nada ni nadie podrá borrar las grietas que se produjeron en él. Inevitablemente, eso sucedió y dejó algo en él, aunque no se vea. Nosotros… somos algo similar. Cada suceso, cada evento, nos marca. Nos hace ser diferentes, sentirnos diferentes. Lo mismo con las relaciones. Nunca vuelven a ser las mismas–inevitablemente pensó en Ron, y las grietas que produjo en su relación cuando él los abandonó en el bosque. Pensó en Bellatrix, sus manos yendo inmediatamente a su garganta, donde su cuchillo, el mismo que había matado a Dobby, había hecho una cicatriz. Pensó en su relación con Harry, en aquella navidad, la visita a las tumbas de los Potter…

Se sintió observada de repente, y cuando giró la cabeza vio los ojos de Harry, que la veían tan profundamente como nunca antes.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y veo que no soy el único en sentirse así–notó él. –Técnicamente, una parte de mí murió ese día–dijo entonces. –Pero esto se siente… diferente. Es como si mi trato con las personas de mi alrededor hubiese cambiado, como si mis sentimientos… lo hubiesen hecho–dijo esto último dándole una mirada indescifrable. El pecho de Hermione se contrajo. –Es decir, todo se enfrió y de repente ya nada es como antes, y aunque me duela decirlo, incluso incluyo a mi relación con Ron. Antes de la guerra, éramos los mejores camaradas, pero ahora… ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Me siento… responsable de algún modo de la muerte de Fred y… sé que él también me considera responsable–confesó, algo incómodo de repente.

Algo captó la atención de Hermione entonces. Eran pasos. ¡Alguien venía! Ambos se miraron alarmados de ser descubiertos, y entonces Harry los cubrió a ambos con su capa de invisibilidad. Se agacharon para que los cubriera por completo la capa, y vieron Filch entraba a la torre, observaba todo y luego se marchaba.

–Hermione–el aliento de Harry chocó su mejilla. Ella lo miró, consciente de repente de su cercanía.

–¿Qué sucede?–murmuró, mirándolo confusa. Harry… Harry la miraba de una manera demasiado intensa.

–Yo… creo que deberíamos irnos ya–susurró de repente, levantándose. Hermione habría jurado que iba a decirle algo más, pero rápidamente lo ignoró.

–Creo que deberías ser sincero, Harry–dijo de repente, provocando que el chico la mirara. –Lo que acabas de decirme… sólo es la mitad del motivo por el cuál estás así, ¿verdad?–enarcó una ceja, interrogante.

Las paredes del pasillo parecían demasiado estrechas en ese momento, o tal vez era la cercanía de ambos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

–A veces tu inteligencia me asusta–confiesa el muchacho, riendo levemente. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione comprendió que tal vez, Harry todavía no estaba preparado para decirle lo que sea en lo que estaba metido.

En algún otro momento de su vida, probablemente habría insistido. Sólo que ella también había cambiado.

–_Eres tan inteligente, tan sexy–susurró una voz en su oído, su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Saltó cuando sintió su lengua lamer debajo de su oreja, para luego subir y chuparla despacio. Gimió despacio, intentando girarse. El cuerpo masculino detrás suyo no la dejó, en cambio, la apretó más contra la pared y chupó más fuerte su oreja. _

–_Ah–gritó, sobre todo cuando una mano del muchacho se coló por debajo de su suéter y tomó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo con algo de dureza. _

–_Hermione, me enloqueces. Y pensar que ésta es la única forma en la que te puedo tener–dijo el muchacho, haciendo que Hermione inmediatamente se tensara. _

–_¿Quién eres?–espetó, alterada. Sólo recibió un beso en el cuello antes de sentir que la presencia se alejaba. _

_Entonces, despertó. _

Sobresaltada miró a su alrededor, llevándose las manos detrás de su cuello. Su respiración se hizo más acelerada y casi gritó cuando sintió algo de saliva en su oreja.

Luego de esa pesadilla, Hermione no pudo volver a dormir.


End file.
